


Do You Believe In Soul Mates, Haru?

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Category: Free!
Genre: And Makoto's everything basically, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Haru has an kink for Makoto's pretty eyes, It's a Mako-kink, M/M, Makoto is too pure and precious for the world, Rin and Sousuke are a badass death duo, There is much angst apparently, i think, i'm sorry in advance, possessive!Haru, the sourin is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is the personification of death - a reaper, sent to earth to harvest the souls of the dead.</p><p>Makoto is a dying sailor with a resilient soul, who Haru has come to reap. </p><p>But all Haru wants is to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Soul Mates, Haru?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlim8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlim8/gifts).



> Written for the absolutely beautiful, talented Mel for her birthday last week! :D <333 HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN!~ ^-^ *huggles* I kind of ran away with your prompt, woops :3

They were drowning.

 

More than a hundred human sailors, who had been scurrying around their little boat just moments before, had been unceremoniously dumped into the ocean by its raging waves – easily falling to their doom.

 

If the ocean didn't immediately take them, then their own fragile bodies would surely lose strength before the sailors could clamber their way to safety.

 

Haru surveyed the destruction from his perch atop of one of the swaying masts of the quickly submerging ship. He passed an incorporeal hand through his only possession – a scythe as black as night.

 

"Time to get to work," Haru affirmed to himself: his ocean blue eyes reflecting the chaos of the ruthless, unforgiving storm. As he rose, the air around him morphed into an ominous cloud that carried him to each dying human.

 

Haru impassively swung his scythe into their bodies, severing the connection of their souls to what was once their vessel on earth – but was now only dead weight.

 

One hundred and fourteen souls later, Haru's cloud started to zoom towards a direction that puzzled him for the briefest of seconds – until Haru saw _him_.

 

There was one more sailor – but it didn’t _seem_ like he was dying. 

 

He _looked_ very much alive, with the way his powerful back muscles curved into the ocean, making miraculous openings in the water despite the waves flinging him about like he was no more than the debris from his recently sunken ship.

 

Haru watched as the lone sailor pushed himself passed the limits of his human body – but even then, against _all_ odds... the man never stopped. Even though he was slowly dying, inhaling small amounts of water that would surely pile up until he choked to death - the man kept pushing on, as if some invisible force was encouraging him.

 

Haru followed the sailor on his cloud, and realized there was something _more_ to him, something that set him apart from all of the other dying humans. As Haru continued to watch the man gasp against the waves that attempted to drown him, refusing to give up, it finally clicked – this was what they called human will. Haru had seen it in various forms before, but it had never been manifested in one soul so strongly.

 

The sailor was strong in both body and mind, and it was _impressive_ …

 

But sheer will was never enough to survive in this world. 

 

The man, however valiant his efforts were, would never make it to the shore.

 

And Haru, however much he wanted something to go against this destiny they'd all been forced into... _to be free of the chains of fate_ – would have to rob the human of his soul. 

 

* * *

 

The sailor flung himself onto the sand, and Haru couldn't believe his eyes.

 

It had taken _three_ hours of incredulous swimming – and Haru wasn't even sure if it could be called swimming, because the man had practically _fought_ against the ocean to get to shore. 

 

Haru had never seen a soul so resilient before, and it was truly _amazing_.

 

At several points throughout their journey, Haru had contemplated simply taking the man’s life away. He was dying anyway; even making it to land wouldn't change that fact, with the amount of water clogging his lungs.

 

It would be a relief for the man. Haru could easily end his struggle, and the man wouldn't have to spend his last hours trying to survive in vain.

 

But Haru hadn’t seriously considered going through with the idea even once. And though he didn't want to admit it, Haru knew that it was because the human - whose species was so weak and frail - had given Haru something he never knew he needed.

 

 _Hope_.  

 

Haru had hope. Because if the young human could fight against his inevitable death… then maybe it was possible for Haru to fight against his own fate:

 

To be cursed to reap the souls from humans for eternity.

 

Possessing a life of immortality – but never _living._

 

Haru's cloud hovered over the dying human. The sailor had collapsed face down onto the sand, wheezing loudly and almost frighteningly - as if he would die without his next breath of air.

 

Which he surely would - he would die _anyway_ , Haru reminded himself - but lying with his face in the sand was a stupid way to reclaim lost air.

 

Haru sat on his cloud and crossed his arms in frustration as the sailor continued laboriously breathing. He waited an entire minute, but the sailor still hadn't turned over – and really, shouldn't the human be more concerned about his life?

 

He had fought tooth and nail to get here, and now he was just going to flop over like some dead fish? 

 

 _This_ was why humans always died – they were stupid creatures, and even this sailor, with his incredibly strong will, was still _dumb_.

 

Haru sighed in irritation, having no idea what to do now. Technically the human wasn't dead, so he didn't have to harvest his soul. Haru sensed that the sailor _would_ eventually die, but who knew how long that would take, with his unbelievable resilience?

 

The human suddenly groaned on the sand, making Haru flinch from the sound – because the humans voice was...

 

Haru didn't know _what_ it was exactly, but he wanted to hear it again. He bit his lip and glanced around – there was no one else nearby, so nobody would see Haru if he changed into his corporeal form.

 

As soon as he willed it, Haru felt himself being weighted down until his feet finally touched the ground, and the darkness surrounding him transformed into a heavy black cloak. 

 

Haru glanced at the scythe in his hand before making it dematerialize. It wasn't something he needed now, anyway.

 

The sailor groaned again, his voice doing weird things to Haru’s senses – and, as if perceiving Haru’s presence, the man _finally_ turned so that he was lying on his back.

 

When the human’s half-lucid eyes peeked open to meet Haru’s, they were both struck dumb.

 

The human, of course, was probably terrified of Haru’s figure. Though Haru knew his features were pleasing by human standards, his attire probably spooked the man into thinking that Haru was the personification of death...

 

Which he _was_ – so Haru couldn't complain.

 

Haru, on the other hand, was once again amazingly captivated by the human.

 

The sailor’s olive brown hair stuck to his forehead, and sand covered half of his face – but he was still breathtakingly _gorgeous_.

 

And that in itself was a dumb concept, because since when did Haru possess the concept of beauty? 

 

But there was no denying that the human was otherworldly, with a body and face like that. His massive muscles were taut with exertion, his large chest heaving with exertion, and his eyes...

 

Green that danced with specks of the _sun_ \- so astonishingly vibrant, that Haru momentarily doubted that this man was on the brink of death.

 

How could he be, when his entire skin glowed with life - his eyes like the gateway to heaven?

 

He was _beautiful_ , Haru thought, even though Haru had no concept of beauty – at least until a couple of moments ago.

 

"... Beautiful," the sailor wheezed out, and Haru jumped back in alarm - because the sailor had just echoed Haru’s own thoughts.

 

The sailor lifted a weak hand in Haru’s direction, who warily watched as the hand extended itself in greeting.

 

"I'm... Tachi…bana..."

 

The man coughed weakly, his eyes starting to close against his will.

 

"... Ma…ko…to."

 

The sailor’s – _Makoto’s,_ Haru corrected- hand and eyes fell, until he was lying shockingly still on the sand, his human lungs barely taking in enough air.

 

Haru was frozen on the spot, staring down at Makoto’s hand.

 

What kind of human used his last breath to introduce himself?

 

And to death himself, no less? Because surely the human had figured out who Haru really was...

 

Or maybe, the human hadn't been introducing himself to death.

 

Maybe he had introduced himself to _Haru_.

 

Haru quickly shook off the pang of longing in his chest. He would never know the human’s intentions – _Makoto’s_ intentions, if he died.

 

Haru crouched down into the sand and put one slender hand against the green-eyed man’s forehead, tilting his head up. The other hand wrapped under his chin and forced his mouth open, as his fingers from his right hand pinched his nose close.

 

Haru took a deep breath, sucking in as much life and air from the earth as he could, until his lips were just inches from Makoto’s --

 

But Makoto suddenly jerked and threw Haru off of him, as he twisted to his side, violently coughing up seawater. 

 

When the human’s eyes met Haru’s once again, Haru quickly closed his gaping mouth - trying and failing to not get lost in those endless forest green orbs.

 

It felt like infinity had passed before Haru finally extended a hand in greeting, and it might have been because of his own subconscious desires, or the chains of fate he hated so much...

 

Or maybe it was the prospect of hope, which this human kept showing him time and time again.

 

Makoto’s hand grasped Haru’s strongly, but so _gently_ , and Haru wasn't sure if he imagined the glowing light around their hands, as if something momentous had been put into motion.

 

"I'm Haruka."

 

Makoto’s answering smile radiated more life than all of the souls Haru had ever harvested combined.

 

* * *

 

Makoto had collapsed once more after Haru had introduced himself, but this time it was different - because Makoto wasn't dying, but recovering.

 

Haru had carried the human over into a temporary, flimsy shelter made by his own hands, and laid him by the fire where the night’s chill could not get to him. He had stripped the sailor of his tattered, wet clothes, hanging them on a nearby tree branch for them to dry, and adorning Makoto with a swath of his own dark cloak, like a blanket.

 

Haru forced himself not to think about his actions - the only thing that was important was keeping Makoto alive, even though he had no acceptable reasons left to want the human alive. Haru could argue that he wanted to look into his eyes again, but if he wanted to see the sun rise then he could just wait for it every morning, instead of finding it in some human’s glorious irises.

 

It was a common saying in the netherworld, that the eyes were the gateway to the soul. If it was true, then Makoto’s soul was probably the only one of its kind – pure and untainted by the world.

 

It was a treasure - a gem, and Haru wanted to collect it. He wanted to keep it to himself - to steal away this soul that he had become instantly obsessed with so that no one else could have it.

 

But at the same time... Haru couldn't. 

 

He remembered Makoto’s face as he extended his hand in invitation, and though Haru hadn't realized it back then, the human had given Haru his entire trust at that moment.

 

It was as if Makoto knew that Haru would save him, which was _ridiculous_ , because it was Haru’s job to _take away_ souls from their bodies: not to strengthen their connection with it.

 

Except that was exactly what Haru was doing right then - sitting by Makoto’s side and vigilantly watching and counting his every breath, like some sort of twisted guardian angel.

 

Haru wasn't sure why this human would trust him, or why Haru felt the way he did towards this one particular sailor - but regardless, he vowed to nurse him back to health.

 

And from the moment he thought it, Haru knew that he would do whatever it took to keep his vow, and protect Makoto.

 

* * *

 

On the third day of Haru’s vow, Makoto woke up.

 

Haru had been cooking fresh mackerel caught from the ocean over the fire, because his instincts had told him that Makoto would wake up today.

 

Food and water was essential to Makoto’s recovery, so as soon as the large man blearily blinked his eyes open, Haru shoved a handcrafted container filled with purified water into his face.

 

"Drink," Haru ordered, and Makoto dazedly gulped the entire thing down. Large amounts of it dripped down his chin and onto his toned, naked chest in the process. Haru watched the droplets resist the pull of gravity and cling to Makoto’s tanned skin, as if they were fighting for the privilege to stay there.

 

It irritated Haru, although he couldn't fathom why.

 

When Makoto was finished he leaned back on one arm and sighed in relief: his chest rapidly rising and falling from drinking so quickly - easily dislodging those pesky droplets of water.

 

Haru smirked delightedly to himself. 

 

"A-ahh…" Makoto said once he took in his surroundings, and found Haru crouched beside the fire, holding two pieces of mackerel on sticks out in offering.

 

"Eat first," Haru ordered again, but this time with a lot less force - because Makoto’s dazzling green eyes were now open and filled with so much gratitude, and Haru was sure it would bring any weaker person to their knees.

 

Haru probably would have fallen too, if he wasn't already on his knees.

 

"Thank you," Makoto’s head tilted and he smiled: the action causing him to close his eyes and gave Haru’s wildly thumping chest a small reprieve.

 

Makoto took one of the sticks, and looked at the other quizzically.

 

"Aren't you going to-"

 

Haru shook his head. "They're both for you." _And I don't need to eat._

 

"But I would feel bad if I ate everything-"

 

“Makoto,” Haru interrupted, and immediately felt a heat spread across his cheeks. It was the first time he said Makoto’s name out loud, and not only did it sound _perfect_ , but it tasted _delicious_ on Haru’s tongue: like it was the only sound ever meant to escape from Haru’s lips. 

 

Makoto’s face mirrored Haru’s as an ethereal pink blush spread across his features brilliantly. Haru was caught in an internal battle, because he had been sure that his favorite color was the green of Makoto’s eyes, but this pink was also too wondrously beautiful.

 

“Haruka…” Makoto hesitantly said in a low, gentle voice, looking at Haru from the corner of his eye bashfully, as if he was unsure of Haru’s reaction.

 

“Just call me Haru,” Haru quickly instructed, because he didn’t think he could handle his full name being said in Makoto’s honeyed voice again. Haru was surprised that his own voice didn’t waver - because his heart was doing just that. Makoto remembered his name, which meant that he remembered their meeting, when he had been on the edge of death.

 

“Haru,” Makoto said slowly, as if he was testing out the taste of Haru’s name on his tongue.

 

 _This isn’t any better_ , Haru thought as he looked to the side, so that Makoto wouldn’t see how red his face had turned. 

 

“Just… eat,” Haru lamely said, and watched from the corner of his eye as Makoto delayed for a second longer, before the call of three days without food became too overwhelming.

 

“It’s so good!” Makoto gasped after his first bite, and his eyes lit up brilliantly in Haru’s direction.

 

Haru staggered back and gracefully fell on his bottom, feeling as if Makoto had just pierced his chest with the light of a thousand suns. He stared in ill concealed awe at Makoto, finally perceiving that every single action from the large man – however small – filled Haru with a miraculous warmth that made his toes curl, and brought a little more brightness to his perception of the world.

 

“Thank you, Haru!” Makoto smiled - and it was instantly too much for him. 

 

Haru jabbed the other mackerel-on-a-stick into the sand, ignoring Makoto’s questioning calls of his name and hastily leaving the makeshift tent in favor of getting fresh air – and some much needed space from the human who was most definitely devouring his soul.

 

What else could this heavy feeling in his chest be, if it wasn’t his entire spirit being consumed by a human – who was probably an angel in disguise? 

 

Haru walked quick circles around the shore, the water lapping at his feet and almost soothing the erratic beating of his heart. 

 

What was it about the human - about _Makoto_ , that made Haru do things he would never even think of doing a couple days ago? 

 

And now that Makoto was awake and Haru had fulfilled his vow… what was next?

 

The person he was before he met Makoto would have left, to continue his duties to harvest the souls of unlucky, expired humans.

 

The person he was now…

 

Haru thought back to the way Makoto had fought against the ocean for _hours_ to cling to life, and how even now, all he had done was desperately try to live.

 

And Haru felt dirty – vile, even… when he realized that Makoto had been fighting against _him._

Because in the end it would always be Haru, or others of his kind, that would permanently seal away any hope of life.

 

They severed souls - ferried them away to where they needed to go after death - and would forever continue the process, for as long as there was life left in this world.

 

“Haru!” Makoto called, and Haru whipped his head around in surprise when he realized that Makoto was just feet away from him on the beach.

 

“H-Haru… I…” Makoto started, his hands fumbling with the toga he had apparently made out of the scrap of Haru’s cloak. His green eyes were cast down, a slight rosy flush to his smooth cheeks.

 

Haru opened his mouth to tell him that whatever it was, it was okay – until Makoto looked up into Haru’s eyes.

 

Eyes that were nervous just a couple of moments ago were filled with determination, gratitude… and something else that Haru really didn’t think he could handle at the moment.

 

Not with his newfound revelation, that Makoto would always be fighting against him.

 

Not with the knowledge that even if it wasn’t today, _some day_ Haru would have to take Makoto’s soul from him – and it _would_ be Haru, and not any of his kin.

 

The affection in Makoto’s eyes was something Haru couldn’t comprehend – couldn’t even _begin_ to fathom.

 

“I know you saved my life, Haru… so thank you,” Makoto said genuinely, his smile and eyes radiating a tenderness that Haru was sure was impossible for mere humans to emit.

 

Makoto had to be an angel.

 

And Haru, the personification of death – someone akin to a _demon_ … wanted to have more of him.

 

* * *

  

It was selfish for Haru to want to collect those smiles.

 

It was wrong for Haru to want to bear witness to the light in Makoto’s eyes.

 

It was tragic, for the both of them, for Haru to want to stay with Makoto.

 

But as the days passed and the memories between them grew, Haru found it easier to ignore the dark thoughts in his mind.

 

Makoto’s wet, naked body emerged from the ocean, greedy droplets _still_ clinging to his skin. Haru secretly watched with his own form of greed from their shelter – which they had built together after Makoto had fully recovered.

 

Makoto hummed happily as he made his way back to Haru, the morning sun glinting off his enticing bronzed skin and catching on the pile of dead mackerel in Makoto’s arms.

 

Haru’s mouth watered appetizingly at the sight of both the mackerel and Makoto. Although Haru didn’t need to eat, he knew that Makoto felt sad whenever he ate alone, so Haru had begun to oblige him – and it helped that the mackerel they cooked together was absolutely divine.

 

“Haruka, Haruka~” Makoto sang absently, and stopped short when he saw Haru watching him from the tent with obvious amusement.

 

Haru felt his lips upturn into a smile at the embarrassed reaction – Makoto always grew flustered when Haru caught him singing, and it didn’t help that they were both completely naked around each other all the time.

 

At first Makoto had tried to fix up what little cloth Haru had given him from his cloak, but it was tiresome and annoying and they were both male – so what did it matter? It was something they had both seen before. Although, in Haru’s case, his glances were nowhere near innocent or appropriate.

 

“A-ahh, good morning, Haru!” Makoto squeaked, clumsily dropping some of the fish onto the ground.

 

Haru lazily crawled over to where the mackerel had dropped at Makoto’s feet, calmly grabbing them and straightening up so he was at eye level with Makoto’s crotch.

 

“Good morning, Makoto,” Haru impishly looked up to Makoto’s face from under his lashes – prompting Makoto to grandly throw the rest of his catch from his arms and run to the cover of the forest to hide his pinkened cheeks.

 

Haru’s shoulders shook as he quietly laughed, and then proceeded to gut and clean the fish for their breakfast.

 

When Makoto came back a few minutes later, Haru confirmed that he was still blushing a bit from the corner of his eye.

 

“Let me help with that, Haru,” Makoto offered as he crouched down beside him, taking a fish and skillfully cleaning it. As they worked, Haru felt Makoto’s gaze flutter to him nervously.

 

“What is it?” Haru prompted, knowing how to read Makoto’s expressions easily by now.

 

“Ahh…” Makoto started, sheepishly scratching his cheek. “I guess I can never hide anything from Haru.”

 

Haru scowled and looked away, not wanting his mind to go down the trail of _secrets_ anymore.

 

They had never broached the subject of Haru’s… _occupation_ : instead choosing to focus on lighter things like Makoto’s former life, his family that he had left behind when he chose to become a sailor, and their cozy routine on the island.

 

“I was just thinking… how long can we stay together like this?” Makoto asked - his voice heavy with something Haru couldn’t recognize, even with his newly developed skill of Makoto-reading.

 

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Haru skillfully avoided the question.

 

“I… no, I guess not, since the ship…” Makoto said, trailing off. Haru’s shoulders – that had tensed without his notice – instantly relaxed.

 

“But… what about Haru?” Makoto asked moments later.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t you have anywhere to be?” Makoto asked, and Haru easily read the real question in his eyes: _What are you?_

Haru thought of the dying souls out there, the ones whose bodies were dead and whose souls were trapped there until Haru or another reaper severed the connection.

 

But Haru didn’t want that life anymore – didn’t want any life that didn’t include Makoto in it. In the short time they had been together, Haru felt as if he had lived more in a single moment with Makoto than he ever had in his entire lengthy existence before Makoto.

 

He already knew that there was no place he would rather be, than at Makoto’s side.

 

Haru simply shook his head and went back to the mackerel in answer. The concerned look on Makoto’s face only lasted for a moment, before melting into a goofy smile.

 

“Okay, Haru-chan.”

 

Haru’s eyebrow furrowed, and he turned to face Makoto.

 

Makoto giggled – a sound that shouldn’t be so outrageously appealing on a grown man – and his green eyes sparkled with mirth.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Haru narrowed his eyes, even though Makoto’s laughter made him feel light and giddy inside.

 

“But I think it suits you,” Makoto countered, sporting a pout that set off a pleasant buzzing feeling in Haru’s chest.

 

Haru tried to hide his blush under his bangs, but Makoto simply giggled again, and softly rubbed his thumb against Haru’s heated face.

 

“I think this suits you too,” Makoto whispered.

 

Haru didn’t need to turn his face to recognize the affection in his sincere, gentle voice.

  

* * *

 

“Do you believe in soul mates, Haru?”

 

Haru sleepily rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he turned around to face Makoto.

 

Makoto was lying on his stomach and resting his head over his crossed arms, as he smiled tenderly in Haru’s direction.

 

He was always beautiful – whether it was in the light of the sun, or when the moonlight glinted off his powerful back muscles and gave his skin a celestial glow.

 

Haru didn’t know how much longer he could keep up this charade. The connection between them had been overwhelming even _before_ they had spoken to each other, and now that they were spending every moment together, it was reaching a breaking point.

 

Haru thought back to when he had briefly considered taking Makoto’s soul for himself, so that no one else could have it. As he watched the green in Makoto’s eyes disappear under his blown pupils, Haru knew that he wanted the same thing now as he wanted then.

 

_I want him all to myself._

It was a horrible, destructive thought – but Haru never said he was moral, never pretended to be better than he was.

 

Haru was death, and death was never _good._

But that wouldn’t stop him from _claiming_ what was good – from claiming Makoto.

Haru leaned closer, the warmth of Makoto’s approaching skin melting away his control and replacing it with heated desire. The ocean blue of Haru’s eyes became shielded under black, transformed by lust and desperation. Makoto responded equally, his breaths growing louder as they approached Haru – and the moment Haru’s trembling lips skimmed against Makoto’s softer ones, it was as if light exploded around them.

 

Analogous to when their hands had first met – Haru felt like something bigger had been put into motion.

 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew that it was impossible to stop it now.

 

They had reached the point of no return.

 

_Do you believe in soul mates, Haru?_

_I believe in **us** ,_ Haru thought, as he submitted himself to Makoto’s lips.

  

* * *

 

Haru couldn’t deny it any longer.

 

The time he spent wrapped up in Makoto’s arms, the moments they shared together under the starry sky, how Haru would fall asleep to the soft hum of Makoto’s voice, and the way their glances were like _kisses…_

All these things had become essential to Haru’s existence.

 

 _Makoto_ had become essential to Haru.

 

Yet Haru would have to take Makoto away from himself one day.

 

The universe was cruel like that – they wouldn’t have met if Haru wasn’t who he was, but they could also never truly be together, because of who Haru was.

 

Haru sighed as he kicked sand up and into the ocean before him. It was a rare night when Makoto had fallen asleep before Haru, completely exhausted from their lovemaking and looking so peaceful that Haru’s dark thoughts couldn’t help but ruin it.

 

The worst part was that Makoto didn’t even _know_. Haru would never say it, no matter how many times Makoto asked. And Makoto – ever patient and gentle, never pushed Haru more than he needed to be pushed.

 

 _But I can’t tell him_ , Haru thought. It wasn’t because Haru didn’t trust Makoto – it was quite the opposite.

 

If Makoto knew Haru’s secret, he would easily whisk all of Haru’s worries away. Tucked into his lover’s arms, with Makoto raining kisses onto Haru’s face and sporting that beautiful, tender smile, Haru would have no chance against him.

 

Makoto would tell him that it was okay, that he’s only human – and that his life was already extended beyond what it should have been, because of Haru. The time they had together was now a gift, and Haru didn’t need to be unnecessarily worrying about what was inevitable.

 

These are all things Haru _knows_ Makoto would say, so Haru can’t let him say it.

 

It might be a gift, but Haru is greedy.

 

He wants more, he wants _forever_ with Makoto…

 

_I don’t want a life without him._

But there was no way for Haru to have Makoto eternally.

 

Maybe they could fool themselves into thinking they could always stay like this, but how long would that really last?

 

How long would it be before someone came for Makoto – before something came to destroy their fragile happiness?

 

As if the world had heard his question, a red vortex opened up in the middle of the water in front of Haru, looking like the bloodbath after a group of sharks had terminated their prey - and a familiar figure rose from it, riding on a blood-red wave until it stopped in front of Haru.

 

Rin grinned at Haru cheekily, his rows of sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight, as the wave transformed into the shadow of Rin’s hellhound - a beast he called Sousuke.  

 

“And where have you been?” Rin asked, mock casual as he adoringly stroked Sousuke’s dark fur - but Haru knew that underneath that pleasant smile was something of darker significance. 

 

It was nothing like Makoto’s pure smiles - and even though Haru hadn’t seen nearly enough of them to be satisfied - he knew that his would never become like Rin’s.

 

Haru warily glanced at their tent where Makoto was sleeping in the distance - relieved that it wasn’t noticeable from here. 

 

“I’m on a break,” Haru coolly replied. He turned to gaze past Rin’s shoulder to the ocean, which looked normal and undisturbed again. 

 

Sousuke suddenly growled - a sound so ferocious that it gave Haru no doubts that he could kill just from the sound of it.

 

“Then why does Sousuke think you’re lying?” Rin asked, his red eyes glinting in wicked amusement. 

 

Haru scowled, growing more irritated by the second. Fear for Makoto overruled everything else in his body - all he wanted to do was to get back to his Makoto now, and make sure he was safe and protected.

 

“Maybe Sousuke is dumb.” 

 

Rin narrowed his eyes then, and Haru felt the ground shake as Sousuke’s teal eyes glowed until a red mist surrounded him. 

 

The hellhound had transformed into his human form - tall, burly, and muscular enough to easily snap anyone’s neck in half.

 

Sousuke pounced on him until Haru was shoved into the sand, and when Haru opened his eyes he saw Rin hovering over them in fury masked as delight.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight - you don’t talk shit about my familiar,” Rin hissed, a possessive look overtaking his features as he turned his gaze towards Sousuke. 

 

“In any case…” Rin continued, hungry eyes never leaving Sousuke’s skin. “We’re just here to deliver a message from below.” 

 

Sousuke strengthened his hold on Haru then, his deep voice booming directly into Haru’s ear. 

 

“A reaper who doesn’t _reap_ isn’t needed,” Sousuke said, almost unfeelingly - and if it weren’t for his iron strength pushing Haru into the ground, Haru would have believed it. 

 

“I’m not giving up my duties, I’m just on a _break_ ,” Haru scowled and tried to free himself from Sousuke’s grasp in retaliation. 

 

Sousuke smiled then, and Haru’s blood ran cold.

 

“ _I can smell him_ ,” Sousuke whispered, punctuating each word threateningly - and between the time it took for Haru to whip his head towards their camp in fear and turn back, Rin and his familiar were already gone. 

 

* * *

 

“MAKOTO!” Haru yelled as he sprinted towards their camp, and tumbled to the ground in relief when he saw Makoto sitting up and drowsily rolling his shoulders.

 

“Haru… hey, what’s wrong?” the sleepiness in Makoto’s eyes immediately disappeared – replaced by worry and confusion.

 

 _You’re alive,_ was all Haru could think, as he collapsed into Makoto’s waiting arms.

 

“Haru-chan, shhh…” Makoto hummed, soothing him as his large fingers carded through Haru’s dark locks.

 

Haru buried his face into Makoto’s chest, feeling a wetness that he belatedly realized was his own tears.

 

“I’m here, there’s no need to cry…” Makoto warm voice eased.

 

Haru tightened his hold around Makoto’s waist, refusing to _ever_ let go.

 

“You can’t leave me!” Haru shouted hysterically, and felt Makoto’s hand go still in Haru’s hair.

 

“Haru… why would I ever leave you?” Makoto asked, and even though he sounded so lost, Haru still couldn’t pry his face away from the constant beating of Makoto’s heart.

 

“You’re human,” Haru whispered, going slack in Makoto’s hold.

 

“Haru…” Makoto breathed as he tightened his arms, completely encircling them around Haru, as if trying to shield him from their situation.

 

“One day…” Haru took a deep breath, which was singularly filled with Makoto’s calming scent. “I’ll have to take your soul away.”

 

“I know,” Makoto hummed lowly, and reverently kissed Haru’s hair.

 

“… You do?”

 

“You talk about it in your sleep…” Makoto gently revealed, and Haru immediately tensed against him. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to listen…”

 

“What do I say?” Haru asked, throat tightening. He wasn’t angry at all - just shocked.

 

“That… you want to be free of the chains of fate, and I give you hope for that. You say that I am life, and that you are death,” Makoto whispered, and it sounded so _beautiful_ coming from his mouth.

 

But maybe it wasn’t beauty after all - maybe it was tragedy.

 

Haru never possessed the concept of beauty in the first place, after all.

 

When Haru finally lifted his head from Makoto’s chest, his words were completely stolen away, as Makoto looked down at him with unparalleled tenderness.

 

With affection.

 

With _love._

“I know our time together is limited… but I want to be with you for as long as I can. It’s meaningless, if I can’t be with Haru,” Makoto confessed - and Haru was drowning in the overwhelming earnestness in those green orbs, his heart aching and threatening to burst with the amount of emotion it contained.

 

“I love you, Haru-chan,” Makoto breathed, his warm hands finding their way to Haru’s.

 

“I love you, Makoto,” Haru echoed, his lips finding their way to Makoto’s.

 

Their love was beautiful, and tragic.

* * *

 

_He’s supposed to be dead._

_You can’t fall in love with a human._

_Remember who you are, Haruka._

_This love will destroy you._

**_He’s dying._ **

****

Haru awoke with a gasp. His body was violently shaking, and the movement set off the sound of chains clinking.

 

Haru looked down at his body, and let out a horrified, broken sob.

 

The chains surrounded him tied him down to a slab of stone, as a raging fire licked at his sides.

 

He knew in his mind, that this was the underworld.

 

What confirmed it was that Makoto wasn’t by his side – because any place without Makoto was Haru’s own personal hell.

 

When Rin appeared, Haru didn’t even flinch.

 

“Haru…” Rin started, the frown on his face completely genuine. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Haru turned to hiss at him, feeling his sanity slowly drip away – like the droplets that liked to cling to Makoto’s skin.

 

“WHERE. IS. HE?” Haru screamed, desperately trying to shake his chains off of him.

 

“… There’s nothing we can do about it, Haru. I warned you – I even tried to scare you into leaving him. But you neglected your duties and now you’re being punished,” Rin said apologetically, but Haru didn’t _care_ – he only wanted Makoto, and nothing less.

 

“NO, NO, NO! I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!”

 

“Haru, I know you love him, but it’s not meant to be, you can never see him again-”

 

“WE _ARE_ MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!”

 

“HE’S A HUMAN, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

 

“HE IS _MINE_!”

 

“Haru, you’re the personification of _death._ You can’t own anyone’s _life_ ,” Rin said slowly, as if trying to make a child understand.

 

“No… I _saved_ him – he owes me his _life,_ RIN! WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?” Haru sprouted hysterically, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that life debts were of great importance in the netherworld and would strike a cord in Rin, but not comprehending the implications of his own words.

 

“THAT’S THE WHOLE FUCKING PROBLEM, IDIOT! YOU DIDN’T TAKE HIS SOUL WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO-”

 

“HE WASN’T DEAD! JUST _DYING_!”

 

“HE… wait, what?” Rin asked, and for the first time since he came to Haru, Rin seemed thrown.

 

“He survived on his own, and I only _helped_ nurse him back to health!”

 

“But then… you didn’t do anything wrong,” Rin said slowly, thoughtfully. “Well, except neglect your duties…”

 

“What does that matter?” Haru asked shakily, as tears blurred his vision.

 

“It…” Rin started, but no more words left his mouth.

 

And Haru finally understood.

 

“…He’s dying, isn’t he?” Haru asked. His voice was eerily calm, despite the raging storm he felt brewing inside of him.

 

“Goddammit, Haru! You could have told me that before I went all grim fucking reaper on you!” Rin cursed, his voice raised an octave in panic. He raised his hand into the air until his blood-red scythe materialized, and swung it down on Haru so that his chains fractured into thousands of pieces.

 

“SOUSUKE!” Rin shouted, instantly summoning his familiar in a red mist. The hellhound – which was a lot bigger than Haru remembered – howled into the fiery abyss, clearing a path for them to leave.

 

Rin quickly grabbed Haru and swung him on top of Sousuke’s back.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Rin started. “First we need to save your human.”

 

As Haru watched Sousuke speed through hell, with Rin encouraging him every step of the way, he remembered.

 

Makoto was resilient.

 

Makoto had the strongest will that had ever existed in a single human soul.

 

Makoto would not die.

 

* * *

 

_I said I wouldn’t leave him._

_I said I wouldn’t die!_

_Not like this,_ Makoto thought.

 

Not with Haru being torn away from him.

 

Not without saying goodbye.

 

But even Makoto could only do so much, as his soul was being ripped from his body. He didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t see _anything_ – but he knew what was happening to his soul. His soul, which held all of his infinite love for Haru, was being slowly and forcefully drained from his body.

 

Makoto didn’t give a thought to where his next destination would be, or what any of this meant for his soul. All Makoto knew, was that it didn’t matter where they would send him next, because Haru wouldn’t be there.

 

And that was unacceptable.

 

“It is?”

 

Magenta filled his vision, and Makoto gasped when he realized that he could see again. He blinked, realizing the magenta belonged to a set of wide eyes of a small blonde boy. A glittering purple butterfly danced around his shoulders.

 

“It is?” The boy repeated with bright eyes. “Even if you would die? You would never be able to pass on, or reunite with your family when they depart. Your soul would forever drift in oblivion, and you would spend eternity watching the world around you change – knowing that you can’t join the living.

 

Makoto closed his eyes, and for a brief moment he thought he felt a gentle, reassuring ocean breeze caress his cheek.

 

When Makoto nodded, there was no hesitation.

 

 _My soul will go nowhere without Haru,_ Makoto pledged – his love and determination branding the vow into his very soul, until Haru’s name was imprinted into his very essence.

 

 _‘Do you believe in soul mates, Haru?’_ Makoto had once asked.

 

Maybe there was no such thing as soul mates.

 

But Makoto didn’t care.

 

He would make it happen, anyway.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Haru’s feet touched the sand on the ground, and his eyes locked onto their shelter, Haru’s world exploded with light.

 

It wasn’t like before, when Haru had thought that the light meant something significant had been set into motion.

 

It was as if all the pieces were being clicked together, and something momentous was happening right _now_.

 

Haru ran to the shelter – his _home_ , the place that held all of his and Makoto’s memories, that was woven with their love.

 

As he stepped inside, he held in the breath that he didn’t physically need – but right now it was all that kept him going.  

 

_But Makoto was already gone._

 

His usually vibrant green eyes stared at Haru hollowly, his never-ending warmth completely dissipated.

 

It was an image Haru had thought of many times, of Makoto’s lifeless body laying there in front of him.

 

And Haru - who knew death better than anyone – realized that even if he had imagined Makoto’s demise every second of his long existence, or continuously watched the life leave every other human on this earth…

 

He would have still never been prepared for the death of his love.

 

There were no tears – just hollow emptiness in his chest that he knew would _never_ be filled.

 

It was strange, that Haru felt lifeless without Makoto.

 

Haru was death, and could never possess life - but Makoto had managed to share some of his life with Haru anyway.

 

And now that he was gone…

 

Haru felt like _he_ was the one who was dead instead.

 

“We were too late…” Rin sighed, appearing behind Haru and handing him his blood-red scythe.

 

The message was clear in his words.

 

_Take his soul._

Haru shook his head, dropping the scythe onto the ground.

 

It was useless – because Makoto’s soul wasn’t there.

 

“ _It’s already gone_.”

 

Haru had known it was gone since he had laid eyes on his lover’s lifeless body, and Makoto’s words from so long ago had rang inside his head:

 

_Do you believe in soul mates, Haru?_

_…_

_I believe…_

Haru looked down at Makoto’s lifeless body one last time, before slowly closing his eyes.

 

Makoto was gone.

 

And Haru still didn’t believe in soul mates.

 

But Haru would _always_ believe in **them**.

 

In Makoto, and Haruka.

 

In life, and death.

_I believe in **us.**_

 

“It’s not,” Sousuke suddenly said, transforming into his human form in a mist of red.

 

Haru turned to the familiar, and remembered the first thing Makoto had given him – hope.

 

Sousuke pointed to Haru’s chest.

 

It was the place that had felt like an empty void, just moments ago.

 

But now, it was the place where a light was dancing, glowing more vibrant than a thousand suns, and swirling with mixing colors of blue and green.

 

Rin turned to Haru in awe, just as Haru shakily pressed a hand to his chest.

 

 _“Haru-chan,”_ Makoto’s tender voice echoed in Haru’s mind.  

 

“H-how?” Haru breathed out, realizing that the hollowness in his chest was now filled with life again – filled with _Makoto._

 

Rin grinned up at Sousuke. As if on cue, his familiar dispersed into a red mist that was absorbed into Rin’s chest, illuminating his beating heart.

 

Rin closed his eyes in content and rubbed his chest – almost as if he was petting the beast inside of him.

 

“Congratulations on your new familiar, Haru,” Rin finally said in explanation – and when he opened his eyes, Haru thought he saw swirls of teal inside of them.  

 

“What…?”

 

“Say his name, to summon him,” Rin rolled his eyes, still beaming. “Anyway, we’re out.”

 

Haru nodded mutely to the air, and then closed his eyes – hope and determination mingling to give him courage.  

 

“Makoto.”  

 

“ _Haru-chan_!” Haru heard his name again – but this time felt an accompanying breath against his ear. It was hot, like Makoto’s breaths usually were, and sent a pleasant shiver down Haru’s spine.

 

It was perfect.

 

It was beautiful.

 

It was too good to be true.

 

Haru opened his eyes – and proved himself wrong.

 

Makoto’s gentle presence stood before him, wearing a smile so loving that even though Haru could see it with his own eyes, he still wasn’t sure it was real. His entire form seemed to glow with light – and it was the same light that had been following them since they had first grasped each other’s hands.

 

“You did it,” Haru breathed, his hand finding its way to Makoto’s warm cheek. “You broke the chains of fate…”

 

Makoto serenely shook his head, burrowing it closer into Haru’s palm. “I just loved you.”

 

“But I…. I’m _death.”_

 

“I love _you_ , Haruka. Whoever you are – even if you are death.”

 

“But… I’m the reason you died.”

 

Makoto eyes glistened unearthly, then lowered in affection. “If it wasn’t for that, then I wouldn’t be here with you right now. So thank you, Haru - for being death.”

 

Haru’s lips parted, his words seeming to freeze on his tongue.

 

Death was never thanked, as Makoto had thanked him so sincerely.

 

Death was never loved, as Makoto had loved him so wholly.

 

Death was never filled with so much overwhelming _life_ – as Makoto had eternally blessed him with.  

 

When Makoto held out his arms for Haru, Haru buried himself into his lover’s chest without a second thought, thanking his resilient soul, and realizing that broken chains of fate or not – Haru was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT SO ANGSTY IM SORRY!!~ @_@ *heals with hugs*
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm sorry for the angst! Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3
> 
> MELLLLL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IM SORRY AGAIN FOR RUNNING AWAY WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL PROMPT!~ <3 :3
> 
> AND A BIG, HUUUGE THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETA ALEX (right---meow on tumblr) WHO IS A GODSEND AND ACTUALLY A PERFECT LITTLE BUNDLE OF SUNSHINEE!! <3


End file.
